eahdollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Courtly Jester
Courtly Jester is the daughter of the Joker Card. She doesn't have a side, because she doesn't have a role in the story. She made her doll debut in Early December, 2015. Appearance Courtly has blonde hair, with a single purple streak in the bangs. The bangs are side-swept to the right. Her eyes are lilac and purple. On her left eye, she has a white diamond painted on. She has peach skin and no blush. Her face is semi-round. Her eyebrows are painted violet. Her lips are red. The teeth shows on her doll, as her lips are molded to have a wide smile. She is of the short doll mold. Clothing On top of Courtly's head is a golden headband with a fuchsia fool's hat on top. She has a Joker collar tied with golden beads. Her dress is very detailed. It is purple with pink and light blue diamonds placed on it. There are purple swirls. On top of this, there is a red layer sewn. Her sleeves are a puffed sheer fabric. The dress ends underneath her golden and red fool's hat belt, at the upper thigh. Courtly has painted on gloves and purple glove cuffs. Her leggings are mismatched colours: one leg being lilac-coloured and the other leg being violet. These leg colors are random; while one Courtly doll has the color lavender for her right leg another Courtly doll has the lavender color on her left leg. Her shoes are mismatched as well. Her right leg's shoe is a tall heel-less indigo boot with a golden curve on the top. It has diamond-shaped holes, and is wrapped with a pink ribbon. On her left leg, it's a shorter heel-less boot of the same colour. It has a golden pearl on the top, and is wrapped with nothing. Accessories Accessories include the golden belt that ties her dress, and the upside-down fuchsia fool's hat. On her right leg, the shoe is tied with a fuchsia ribbon. Combs and Stands She comes with a golden stand and brush. Amazon Descriptions Courtly Jester — The Mischievous Joker Travel down the rabbit hole into Wonderland with favourite characters from Ever After High in the Netflix Original Series, 'Way Too Wonderland.' While the students are on their wacky and wonderful adventure, they also meet the mischievous Courtly Jester, the daughter of the Joker Card. Wonderland-iful Outfit Fans will recognize Courtly Jester doll’s signature outfit, with its amazing details, luxe look and iconic accents. A card-inspired print is the perfect touch for this Wonderland teen. Epic Accessories Fun accessories — like a dramatic headpiece with crown — are perfect and bring out the joker in everyone. Additional pieces — like card-decorated black boots — show this girl thinks style is no joke! Ever After High — Where Princesses Are Powerful Whether a fairytale princess, charming hero or wicked villain, the teenage friends at Ever After High learn to be confident, courageous and take the lead in their own story. Check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately, subject to availability) and flip your crown for this elite boarding school and its spellbinding students. Category:Signature dolls Category:Way Too Wonderland dolls